


She Yearns, He Hungers

by Dressiestsphinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know though, No Smut, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: (Just a supporting story (or prequel) to 'King and Queen'. I said I would do two chapters in total on Tumblr but that can change or not, depending if anyone would like this to be longer.)Hanzo Shimada.Satya Vaswani.Two individuals that had great responsibilities, sworn to their duties, and were destined for greatness.It had started off as a business deal between Vishkar and the Shimada Clan. It developed into a friendship between two respected, grande individuals. It ended in bloodshed, murder, and a love that neither participant could ever prepare for.So please, take a look at the tragic romance of the Master of the Dragons and the Mistress of Hard Light.





	She Yearns, He Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit depressed now and I wanted to do this for someone on Tumblr, who begged for someone to write some Hanmetra. She's in luck, because I love Hanmetra, as well. Not as much as Junkmetra (The ship that King and Queen focuses on), but Hanmetra is lovely. Also I just want to take my mind off of my own problems.

_It was a meeting of fate_ , Hanzo had once assumed when he thought back on the past. 

Before this underworld became his ‘home’, he had once lived a prestigious yet barren life in Shimada Castle. He had been destined to take leadership over the Shimada Clan as his father’s successor. 

A worthy master in the eyes of his fellow peers. Even Genji, who spent more time with their father could see the similarities that Hanzo and their father shared.

_The dark eyes of a stone-faced predator._

_A walk filled with purpose and grace in each step._

_A voice, authoritative and melodic; crafted perfectly for a leader._

“And yet”, Genji pondered to Hanzo in their quarters late one night. “A heart that hungers for a compatible companion.” 

Hanzo Shimada, who sat on their windowsill to gaze at the cherry blossoms in full bloom scoffed at his younger brother. He turned to gaze at him, a frown forming on his face.

“I do not _hunger_ for any interactions deemed as ‘distractions’, Genji. You and I both know that we will be given a consort when the time is right.” He looked back out into the night at the light pink pedals dancing with the wind’s direction.

“Will you be happy, Hanzo?”, Genji asked suddenly. “Will you be happy when that time comes?”

“When I will be given a son to prepare for his future responsibilities?”, Hanzo gave his brother a deadpan gaze. “Yes, brother. I will be happy.”

Genji gave an exaggerated sigh. “Sometimes you can be so stubborn.” He got up from his bed and joined Hanzo at the windowsill. 

The Shimada brothers sat in silence, watching the wind carry the blossom pedals past the gates; far away from their home.

“Let’s go out tonight.”, Genji suggested in the silence.

For once, Hanzo accepted.

* * *

He met her there that night, alone at the bar with an open binder and a small glass of Koshu in front of her. He did not mean to notice her there, but her entire attire stood out, considering the more ‘risqué’ looks the women sported at the establishment. Her dark hair was placed in a tight bun, while a light orange, visor-like headpiece covered her upper face. She was clothed, head to toe, with a white, purple, and gray outfit that showed little to no skin. The little skin that he could see showcased a light brown complexion. 

_A foreigner by the looks of it_ , Hanzo pondered as he took a seat at the bar, ordering a glass of sake as he continued to watch her fill out a form or two with superb handwriting.

Out of nowhere, a voice, authoritative and melodic, startled him slightly.

“I do not plan to partake in any activities that may distract me from my work.” She placed her pen beside her binder neatly, adjusted the visor, and turned to him with a blank look. It could’ve been described as annoyed if she lowered her eyebrows a bit more. “It would be kind of you to stop staring.”

Hanzo gestured to the medium-length binder, distracting himself from that golden-eyed stare of hers. “It is odd to pick a lounge as a suitable place to work.”

“It was not my choice to come here.” The woman looked around before picking up her pen and continued to write. “One of Vishkar’s future business partners chose the venue.” Hanzo noticed her nose twitch after she said that.

“Where are they?”, Hanzo asked, taking a sip of the sake that was placed before him.

She gave a small, harsh laugh before turning to him. “I did not plan to partake in any activities here,” She twisted around to gaze at a younger man enjoying the contents in his glass while also being supported by two women under his arms. “However, this is Vishkar’s future business partner’s favorite place.”

Hanzo finally realized it. The way she looked around to find this drunken man to the twitch of her nose in disgust to the laugh she let out. This man had made a fool of her by showing up to such a scenery that was far from her expectations. The thought made him look at the man, wrinkling his own nose in disgust.

“How dishonorable.”, Hanzo stated quite harshly. She gave a small ‘hm’ before turning back to finish her work. He waited for her to finish by drinking the rest of his sake and watching as his younger brother was in the same state as this woman’s client. Before long, she closed her binder and took another final sip of her Koshu before clearing her throat. “I suppose we are done here.” She stood up, pressing down on the unnoticeable wrinkles of her skirt. “This ‘meeting’ was a waste of time for the company and myself.” She added, her voice filled with disdain.

“You are not from here, are you?”, Hanzo asked. She looked up at him then, studying him for a second or two before answering.

“I’m merely here to present a deal from Vishkar.”, She took a moment to let that sink through before continuing. “I am not from here.”

“If you are here on business and this night was wasted on someone that would rather enjoy the atmosphere than the meeting itself, perhaps I could hear about this deal?”, Hanzo took a moment to reassess what he had just offered, but the small smile forming on the woman’s lips made him stop.

“Perhaps we can discuss that somewhere far from here?”, she asked quietly, taking a quick, shocked glance at her drunk client, who was in the middle of kissing a woman rather intimately.

“Of course.”, Hanzo affirmed. He looked at Genji and thought about letting him know about the plan, but he stopped himself. Genji would not let him hear the end of it if he took a stranger out, even worse if the stranger was a woman. Then again, Hanzo reassured himself that he was genuinely interested in hearing this deal and that he took pity on her for being cast aside. 

In a way, her duty to present her deal for her company was one to be admired, especially if she had to be treated poorly and in a place not to her liking.

Either way, he refused to tell his brother as he followed her out the door and into the night outside.

“Where would you like to discuss this?”, she asked, holding the binder close to her chest. 

“Anywhere you would like.”, Hanzo answered as he decided in his mind to spend an hour or two with this woman and then head back to this lounge to retrieve his drunken brother. That would give him enough time before the gates to their home would close and enough time to sneak Genji into their room before their father found out about their disappearance. He was in the middle of coming up with a fitting lie for his father if they were caught, when the woman spoke again, almost timid.

“I did not get the chance to eat tonight.”

“I believe I know a place better than here.”, Hanzo reassured her.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, may be two chapters, but I got a story I wanna do if anyone says, "I'm interested." Wanted to do something new for the Hanmetra community.


End file.
